White Flag
by mjeleon
Summary: A short fic based on 'White Flag' by Dido involving a married Draco and Pansy, fouryearold Cara, and Ginny. About duty and love. I suck at summaries, please just read it and tell me what you think and sorry if anyone is out of character.


This is a fic based on 'White Flag' by Dido. I just go the idea from the song, so well, what do you think?

"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

Or tell you that.

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and

destruction to come back again

And I caused nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of "it's over"

then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet

Which I'm sure we will

All that was there

Will be there still

I'll let it pass

And hold my tongue

And you will think

That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be"

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were married and had a child, Cara Malfoy. The little girls eyes shone with delight, like twin diamonds, therefore the name, Cara (diamond in Latin). She had her father's nose and her mother's complexion. She had inherited the silvery hair from her father, but her eyes were hard to find what the color was. They looked blue, but a light blue mixed with silver in a whirlpool of angelical peace.

It had been ten years since Draco and Pansy had graduated from Hogwarts, the same time at which Voldemort had been defeated. Once school ended, Pansy became different. She had matured with becoming a Death Eater, along with Draco, and though they had served him, they denied it now, it was the past, behind them, and the past must be forgotten to start anew. Pansy, when leaving school, left little behind, just a few friendships that would have grown distant anyway. Draco left behind something more precious, but as time went on, he would eventually forget about it. But there was someone who wouldn't.

**_flashback_**

Draco held her hands in his and whispered softly into her ear

"It's for the best…" Muffled sobs tore his hear, but he couldn't go on with this.

"Ginny, I love you, but I can't marry you. You know that." The crying red-head stopped her sobs and nodded tearfully.

"I know Draco, it's just so hard." Draco's eyes grew cold and he tore himself away from her, leaving her crumpled figure there on the grass, leaving to go find Pansy, his future wife, but those green eyes of Ginny never left him…

**_end flashback_**

Pansy and Draco sat at the dinner table, made of polished mahogany, opposite little four-year-old Cara. That night, there was a terrible storm, with lightning and thunder, and Cara with her angel eyes wanted to be close to her parents. A lightning bolt struck the main power line and the lights went out. After listening to the patter of the rain for a few seconds, Draco lit the candles in the center of the table with a flick of his wand. When the family had finished their meal, Pansy went to tuck Cara in. Draco heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

In the doorway stood a woman covered in a hooded black cloak that covered her hair and eyes who was drenched to the skin. Shivering, she chattered,

"I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but may I stay until the storm has passed?" Draco immediately nodded and brought her in. Snapping his fingers, he told one of the servants to bring warm clothes and a towel. The girl, still covered by the cloak, followed the servant.

When she came back, Draco's heart stopped beating for a split second. The girl looked beautiful, the dry black robes clung to her curves and contrasted against her pale skin and fiery hair. And on top of that, her hair made her eyes stand out. Green, glowing brightly. Recomposing himself, he led her to the guest bedroom, not saying a word. He was already leaving the room when Ginny pulled his arm gently.

"Draco, I… I don't know how to say this, but… I still love you," she said quietly. His eyes were cold,

"You shouldn't have told me that."

"I would have felt this way anyway." She let the words sink in and continued,  
"Draco I don't care if you never talk to me again, or throw me out into the storm. I swear to all that means much to me Draco; I'm not trying to ruin you, make your life miserable or go back to the way we were. I know that will never happen. But I had to ask you. Do you feel the same?" Draco mentally created an invisible barrier between her and his heart. He couldn't do this, he was married and had a child. She heard his silence and spoke softly,

"You don't have to answer. And if we ever meet again, I won't say a word, but remember this: I love you and I always will." With those words, she let him go and walked out the door.

"Remember me Draco," she whispered, and vanished into the night. Pansy wondered what was taking Draco so long.

"Draco, darling are you alright? Who was that?" She asked him anxiously.

"No one, just an old friend." He gave a last hesitating glance at the door before smiling at his wife and going to check on his daughter.

I know Draco would probably never marry Pansy, but for the purpose of this fic, his parents forced him and he grew to, well, enjoy being with her. He just doesn't love her that way. But he feels it is his duty to take care of her and his child, so he doesn't say anything to Ginny. Sorry if anyone is out of character. Review please!


End file.
